Ep 4 All Stitched up
by klarinetgrrl
Summary: Meredith goes to visit Ripley on her day off. Mark shows up to treat a patient.


All Stitched Up - Herbie Hancock feat. John Mayer

INT. RIPLEY'S OFFICE  
Meredith lies across the couch and Ripley stares at Meredith like she is crazy.

MEREDITH (V.O)  
We put things off. In pre-school, it was when we finger painted on the walls when we knew our parents  
would be mad. Then in grade school it was telling the person that we liked that we liked them, in case  
they didn't feel the same. In college, it was that thirty page paper with a five page bibliography or studying  
for that major test that could make or break your grade for the class.

MEREDITH  
Him with his problems and his wife… And how am I going to tell Finn that the man that I slept with at prom  
is now living in my house? Especially since he has my panties!

RIPLEY  
Meredith-

MEREDITH (V.O)  
Now, it's telling the man that we're dating that the man that we slept with is sleeping on our couch.

MEREDITH  
I mean, seriously? Could I have made things anymore awkward if I tried? What is wrong with me?  
He didn't even apologize for calling me a whore!

RIPLEY  
Meredith.

Meredith looks up at the ceiling, ignoring Ripley's interruptions.

MEREDITH  
And mom. Mom! He got her into that stupid program. She's having more good days. And she  
remembers me more. She keeps lecturing me about being a surgeon. My mother!

RIPLEY  
MEREDITH!

Meredith finally looks at Ripley, as if seeing her for the very first time.

MEREDITH  
What?

RIPLEY  
Meredith, you are not my patient. What are you doing here? On my couch? In my office? And who  
called you a whore?

MEREDITH  
I'm avoiding everyone. Derek. And he didn't call me a whore. (grudgingly) But he damn well implied it.  
(pause) Isn't it your lunch break?

RIPLEY  
Yes, it's my lunch break, but you didn't even give me time to grab my lunch. You just plopped right down  
on my couch without even saying hello.

Ripley gets up and pulls a paper bag out of the tiny refrigerator behind her desk.

MEREDITH  
Got anything for me?

RIPLEY  
Don't you have your own lunch?

Ripley opens her fridge again and pulls out an apple, then tosses it to Meredith before closing the door again.

MEREDITH  
Nah. I'm not even supposed to be here today.

RIPLEY  
Then why don't you go home?

Ripley walks over to her chair and puts her feet up on the coffee table.

MEREDITH  
Because Derek is there and he stares at me with those eyes that make it so that I can't breathe.

RIPLEY  
Tell Derek to grow some balls and lie in the bed that he's made. (pause) Why don't you go visit Finn?

MEREDITH  
Because I haven't told him about Derek sleeping on my couch.

RIPLEY  
Are you not going to invite him over anymore? Cause he's going to eventually notice that Derek  
is either there or that George is really messy and is keeping his clothes in the living room.

Ripley opens her bag and pulls out another apple, a container of yogurt and a spoon.

MEREDITH  
I'm hoping to keep Finn away long enough for Derek to find somewhere else to stay. When did  
you start calling him Derek?

RIPLEY  
When he operated on Katalina as a favor.

MEREDITH  
See? He's being McDreamy again.

RIPLEY  
If you're even thinking about calling him McDreamy, then you need to break up with McVet, like, yesterday.

Meredith sits up on the couch and puts both feet on the floor, facing Ripley.

MEREDITH  
So… You and George?

Ripley becomes intensely interested in picking up her apple and studying it before taking a bite.

RIPLEY  
What about me and George?

MEREDITH  
You like him, don't you?

RIPLEY  
It is unethical for me to like him. He is my patient.

MEREDITH  
And the hanging out and playing duets?

RIPLEY  
We were just playing duets. That's it, end of story.

Ripley gets up and walks to the refrigerator, pulls a bottle of water out then unscrews the lid. She takes a long sip from  
it, contemplating for a moment before continuing.

RIPLEY

I mean, I could like him. A lot. He's adorable and anyone would be crazy  
not to like him. Especially with those eyes. But he's my patient and it would  
be unethical to even debate the issue.

Ripley takes the bottle and sits back down on her chair.

MEREDITH  
So you've thought about it?

RIPLEY  
Absolutely not. (pauses) So, you and Mcdreamy? In an exam room?

Meredith lays back down on the couch, propping her feet on the arm of the couch again.

MEREDITH  
Yes.

RIPLEY  
So how did it make you feel?

MEREDITH  
I'm not giving you details!

RIPLEY  
No, not how did it FEEL. Meredith, you have a dirty mind. How did it feel,  
emotionally?

Meredith contemplates this for a moment.

MEREDITH  
It felt… Bittersweet… relieved… Like, there had been all of this tension that was  
just building up inside and then… Relief.

RIPLEY  
But he's still married?

MEREDITH  
Separated, now. I guess.

RIPLEY  
What about Finn?

MEREDITH  
I like Finn. A lot. He's perfect for me.

RIPLEY  
But he's not McDreamy.

MEREDITH  
But he is McVet. I could really, really love him.

RIPLEY  
Are you going to give him a chance? A real honest to goodness,  
toe curling chance? With McDreamy sleeping on your couch?

MEREDITH  
I'm going to try.

RIPLEY  
Good. (pause) So why did you punch Derek?

MEREDITH  
Because him and his panty stealing friends stole my panties and he won't give them back!

RIPLEY  
Don't you think you overreacted? Just a little?

MEREDITH  
I want my panties. And he's still married. He makes me mad.

RIPLEY  
Let's explore that.

INT. HOSPITAL – ELEVATOR

Derek stands leaning against one side of the elevator, moving his neck from side to side, trying to loosen it. He was too old to be  
sleeping on someone's couch. Mark enters the elevator.

MARK  
You look a little worse for wear.

DEREK  
Just a little stiff.

MARK  
Sleeping on the couch?

DEREK  
Now why would you say that?

MARK  
Just a rumor.

The doors to the elevator open and Mark gets off. He sees Addison standing at the end of the hall at the nurses'  
station and walks over to her.

MARK  
Hey Gorgeous.

ADDISON  
Don't call me that Mark.

MARK  
So I heard there's trouble in paradise.

ADDISON  
Mark, you've been here for how long now? Why are you making your presence known now?

MARK  
Just preparing.

ADDISON  
Preparing for what?

Addison makes some notes on a chart, she flips through some pages, then makes more notes.

MARK  
Nothing you need to worry about yet. Why don't you meet me for dinner? Tonight?

ADDISON  
Derek and I-

MARK  
Are separated. Again.

ADDISON  
How did you know that?

MARK  
When are you gonna realize that you love me? Not Derek.

ADDISON  
I have patients to look in on.

Addison hurries away.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Izzy sits on her bed, staring at her nightstand. Or, more specifically, the cell phone on the nightstand.

IZZY  
Don't wimp out. Just do it. You want to do Pediatrics? You're going to  
have to call and talk to the Chief. There has to be repercussions for what  
you've done.

Izzy picks up the cell phone and dials the hospital. She gets Richard's secretary.

IZZY  
Hi, this is Izzy Stevens. I'd like to make an appointment with the chief of surgery.  
(pause) As soon as possible would be good. (pause) Cancellation at 2? I'll be there. Thank you.

Izzy snaps her cell phone shut and looks at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 11 o'clock. She had a few hours to prepare.

INT. HOSPITAL PATIENT'S ROOM

Christina, Alex, George and Bailey all stand around a patient's bed.

BAILEY  
You sure you should be here Yang?

CHRISTINA  
Absolutely. Burke's mom is here. She's taking care of him today.

BAILEY  
All right. Presenting.

CHRISTINA  
This is Gary Hart. He's 40 years old and was shot last night. The bullet, miraculously,  
didn't puncture his spine, heart or lungs, but was lodged between the spine and back rib  
cage.

BAILEY  
Good, what happens next?

CHRISTINA  
Dr. Keyes will be taking him to surgery soon to have the bullet taken out.

BAILEY  
Good. Go scrub in Yang.

Bailey, George, and Alex exit the room.

INT. HOSPITAL – PATIENT'S ROOM

George, Alex, and Bailey are standing around the patient's bed.

ALEX  
This is Melinda. Dr. Sloan redid her nose to look like Julia Roberts. We are keeping  
her for observation, then she'll be having breast implants put in later today.

BAILEY  
Why weren't they done when her nose was done?

ALEX  
It's a new decision that she made this morning.

BAILEY  
She's yours Karev.

Bailey and George leave the room.

MELINDA  
What happened to the lovely girl with the judging eyes?

ALEX  
She has the day off. So you're stuck with me.

MELINDA  
At least you're not judging me with your eyes.

ALEX  
Anything that a woman does to make her body prettier is okay by me.

MELINDA  
I like you better.

INT. HOSPITAL – HALLWAY

Bailey and George are walking down the hallway.

BAILEY  
O'malley, you will be working the pit. If there's no one that needs suturing, you  
need to do post op notes for patients in room 1311, 2122, 3334, and 1514.

GEORGE  
Can't I have a real patient?

Bailey wheels around to look at George.

BAILEY  
Do I look like a dating agency where you get to request what patients you get?  
Go down to the pit.

GEORGE  
Yes, Dr. Bailey.

George sighs and walks in the direction of the pit.

INT. RICHARD'S OFFICE

Richard sits behind his desk and Izzy sits across from him.

RICHARD  
I was surprised to see your name on my appointment list, Dr. Stevens.

IZZY  
I've been doing some thinking.

RICHARD  
About coming back to the program?

IZZY  
About switching programs. I know before I can even fully contemplate switching to another  
program, I need to deal with what happened with Denny.

RICHARD  
There are going to be serious repercussions for what you did Dr. Stevens. You cut his LVAD wire.

Richard pauses and leans forward.

IZZY  
I know. If I could take it back, I would.

RICHARD  
You're a good doctor, you just get too close to your patients. You can't do that. In any specialty.

IZZY  
I… I know.

RICHARD  
What specialty do you plan on switching to?

Richard opens a folder on his desk and grabs his glasses, looking down at the first sheet of paper in the folder, then up at Izzy over the top of his glasses.

IZZY  
Pediatrics. I'd like to stay in this hospital, if I can. All of my friends are here.

RICHARD  
I'll see what I can do. That should be possible, but before that can happen, we need to set up a court date.

IZZY  
A court date?

RICHARD  
Of your peers to decide what happens to you. Your actions were very serious.

IZZY  
Okay… Is there any way I can just do community service or something?

RICHARD  
It's not possible without having a hearing. I'm going to send the information to the  
necessary people to get a date and time. I'll have my secretary call you with the details.

IZZY  
Thank you, Dr. Webber. For everything. Seriously.

RICHARD  
Just start preparing for the trial Izzy. It's going to be a hard battle.

IZZY  
Thank you.

Izzy gets up and leaves the office, feeling somewhat defeated at the prospect of going on trial.

INT. HOSPITAL OR

Christina assists Dr. Keyes in removing the bullet.

JULIANA  
This is amazing. It didn't puncture any of his vital organs. Or his spine. It'll be awhile,  
and he'll be sore, but he'll have full function of all of his limbs.

CHIRSTINA  
A quarter of an inch the wrong way and this man could have been paralyzed.

JULIANA  
So what will we be looking for after the surgery? When observing him?

CHRISTINA  
Checking his vitals, making sure they stay level. Also making sure that none of the nerves  
were damaged and getting him into physical therapy as soon as possible.

JULIANA  
Good job, Yang.

CHRISTINA  
Thank you. This man really is a modern day miracle.

JULIANA  
That he is, Dr. Yang. That he is.

Christina's pager goes off. Christina doesn't move. Juliana stops what she's doing and looks at Christina.

JULIANA  
Don't you need to check that?

CHRISTINA  
I'm in surgery.

JULIANA  
You never ignore a page.

CHRISTINA  
Right.

Christina leaves the OR and takes her gloves off, then her mask. She pulls her pager out, reading a 911 from Burke's  
cell phone. She runs to the phone and dials the number.

CHRISTINA  
Hi, I got a 911 page- (pause) You want me to pick up orange juice. (pause) And some apples.  
Right now? I'm at work. I can't just pick up and leave. (pause) I know that Preston is my  
boyfriend. (pause) I am a surgeon. (pause) Mrs. Burke! (pause) I'll be right there.

Christina grumbles something nasty, then begins walking to the Chief's office.

INT. HOSPITAL OR

Mark inserts implants into Melinda's chest. Alex assists.

ALEX  
Plastics is hardcore.

MARK  
You don't see them much in Seattle. You should transfer to New York or LA.

ALEX  
I plan to stay here for at least another year, then transfer. Testing out the waters, you know, man.

MARK  
I know. But when you know, you know.

INT. RIPLEY'S OFFICE

Ripley sits at her desk making a few notes on a patient's history. She waits for her next patient, Richard.

ROBIN (over the intercom)  
Dr. Buffet? Dr. Webber is here to see you.

Ripley pushes a button on the intercom.

RIPLEY  
Send him on in, Robin. Thank you.

Dr. Webber walks into the room and sits on the couch.

RIPLEY  
Good Afternoon, Dr. Webber.

RICHARD  
Dr. Buffet. I really don't think I need to be here. Honestly. I am the chief of surgery.

RIPLEY  
And all surgeons have to be right, are workaholics and have god complexes. And that  
goes triple for the chief of surgery.

RICHARD  
I do not have a god complex.

Ripley lifts an eyebrow and finally looks up from the folder that she was making notes in.

RIPLEY  
Really?

RICHARD  
Really.

RIPLEY  
Regardless, these are the hospital rules. Rules are rules and you seem to  
be a man who likes to abide by rules.

RICHARD  
I have to abide by the rules.

RIPLEY  
Good.

Ripley closes the folder, straightens the papers and walks over to a filing cabinet, opens one drawer,  
follows the alphabetical letters with her finger, then sticks the folder into the right place. Ripley walks  
to the chair across from Dr. Webber. She turns the tape recorder on and picks up a notebook.

RIPLEY  
Now, Dr. Webber. Tell me about your internship here at Seattle Grace.

RICHARD  
It was hard. They didn't have the rules that they started enforcing here. Now, the  
interns can only work so many hours before they're sent home. It was long, hard  
hours and it gave more surgeries, more experience.

RIPLEY  
Good experience?

RICHARD  
Not always. As an intern, you're still learning your way. Through the field, through life.

RIPLEY  
How through life?

RICHARD  
The hours are long and hard. You need to find some way to unwind. To  
burn the adrenaline and excess energy that courses through your body.

RIPLEY  
And how did you do that?

RICHARD  
I found someone… Someone who needed it as much as I did.

RIPLEY  
Was that someone your wife?

RICHARD  
No.

RIPLEY  
I see. Did she know that?

RICHARD  
We thought we were being sneaky. We thought that no one knew and  
that wewere in our own little world. My wife knew. She didn't say a  
nything until recently.And the woman's daughter knows now. I don't  
know how long, but she confronted me about it.

RIPLEY  
She confronted you.

RICHARD  
Yes. Point blank, nowhere to turn.

RIPLEY  
Did you regret the affair?

RICHARD  
I was a wreck when we ended it… By she… She was hard to live with,  
even now she's hard to live with. My wife… My wife I knew what to  
expect. She was safe.

RIPLEY  
Nothing wrong with being safe. You haven't answered my question, though.  
Now that your wife knows. And the woman's daughter, do you regret it?

RICHARD  
I couldn't live without my wife. And it broke me when I had to live without Ellis.

RIPLEY  
How did it break you?

RICHARD  
I became addicted to alcohol. Drinking all the time. My… My sponsor found out that  
I'm seeing this woman again. She was afraid that I would fall off of the wagon.

RIPLEY  
Did you? Fall off the wagon.

RICHARD  
No.I wanted to but... No.

RIPLEY  
Why are you seeing this woman?

RICHARD  
She has Alzheimer's. Her daughter and I are the only ones that visit her. I know it's hard  
being the one that's gone. But it's also hard being the one that's left behind.

RIPLEY  
Is she reliving your internship together?

RICHARD  
Parts of it, yes.

RIPLEY  
I see.

Ripley scribbles some notes across her note book.

INT. HOSPITAL – RICHARD'S OFFICE

Richard's secretary sits behind her desk.

CHRISTINA  
Is the chief in?

SECRETARY  
No, he isn't. Do you want to leave a message?

CHRISTINA  
No. When will he be back?

SECRETARY  
Later today.

CHRISTINA  
I'll just check back later.

Christina walks away, doing a little dance of joy inside.

INT. HOSPITAL CAFETERIA

George sits at a table with Christina, who eats a bag of potato chips. George eats an apple and Alex sits down.

CHRISTINA  
Evil spawn.

ALEX  
Suck up.

CHRISTINA  
What do you want?

ALEX  
How's Izzy doing?

CHRISTINA  
Do you really care?

ALEX  
Contrary to popular belief, I do like her.

GEORGE  
She's doing okay. You should visit her. She needs all of us right now.

ALEX  
She doesn't want to see me. I'm the one who made it clear about  
my dislike for Denny.

GEORGE  
You're the only one that could talk to her and get her away from  
Denny when he died. She needed you then, and she needs you now.

ALEX  
Yeah, right. She'll probably throw me out.

GEORGE  
All you can do is try.

ALEX  
Very poetic, Bambi.

CHRISTINA  
Burke's mother called my pager and left a 911 for me. She wants me to  
get orange juice and apples for Burke.

ALEX  
Burke's mother's in town? That's harsh. What's she like?

CHRISTINA  
She keeps calling him her baby. She wouldn't let me sleep with him last night.  
She wanted me to leave work to pick that stuff up. I'm a surgeon. I'm fighting the power.

GEORGE  
So the chief wasn't in.

CHRISTINA  
No.

EXT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE  
Izzy pulls her keys out to open the front door when a familiar car pulls into the driveway. The engine turns off and Alex gets out of  
the car. Alex walks to the front porch, not climbing the stairs and stares at Izzy for a moment, who stares back.

IZZY  
Alex. What are you doing here?

ALEX  
I wanted to see you. See how you're doing.

IZZY  
I'm doing fine… Did you… Do you want to come in?

ALEX  
Yeah. Yeah. I'd like to come in.

Izzy unlocks the door with her keys and then opens it. She and Alex walk in.

ALEX  
George says you're doing ok. As well as can be expected.

IZZY  
Yeah. Well, my fiancé died.

Izzy's eyes mist over.

IZZY  
I just… I wanted to say thank you. For the hospital. You were right about that not being  
Denny anymore. And thank you… For being there for me.

ALEX  
No problem, Izzy. Izzy?

IZZY  
Yes?

ALEX  
I'm glad you're okay.

IZZY  
Me, too. Do you want something to eat? I baked up a storm a few days ago  
and we have more food then we know what to do with.

ALEX  
Sure.

Alex smiles and they head towards the kitchen.

INT. HOSPITAL – CHIEF'S OFFICE

Christina sticks her head into the chief's office. Richard sits behind his desk, doing paperwork.

CHRISTINA  
Chief?

RICHARD  
Yes Christina?

Christina enters the whole way into the chief's office.

CHRISTINA  
Burke's mother called. She wants me to go back. To the apartment. To help.

RICHARD  
You're at work

CHRISTINA  
I know sir, I normally wouldn't even think about asking sir. But sir… She's the type  
of woman that you do not say no to.

RICHARD  
Go home Christina.

CHRISTINA  
Thank you sir.

Christina exits Richard's office.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE

The door slams behind Ripley as she runs into the house, glancing at her watch.

RIPLEY  
I call bathroom!

Ripley takes the stairs two at a time, runs to Meredith's room, and rifles for something  
than sprints to the bathroom and the door slams.

Izzy looks at George and Derek who are chopping up vegetables while she cuts fat off several breasts of chicken.

IZZY  
What was that about?

GEORGE  
I don't know.

IZZY  
So, you and Ripley?

DEREK  
You and Ripley? Did I miss something?

GEORGE  
No. There is no me and Ripley.

IZZY  
And the duets?

GEORGE  
I found someone with a mutual interest in music, that's all.  
Is that a crime?

Meredith walks into the house and puts her bag on the table while she takes her jacket off.

MEREDITH  
Hey guys.

IZZY  
Where have you been all day? I thought you had the day off.

MEREDITH  
I did. I went to see mom. Then Ripley.

IZZY  
You're seeing, seeing Ripley? Isn't that unethical? Since she's  
your friend and all?

MEREDITH  
No. I went to visit her during her lunch break. I had to find a  
different Chief approved therapist.

IZZY  
Do you know where Ripley's going? She tore off upstairs,  
claiming the bathroom.

MEREDITH  
I don't know. I'm not the keeper of Ripley. George is better  
suited for that. What are you guys doing?

GEORGE  
Dr. Sheppard calls this cooking. And I don't know why you  
would say that.

MEREDITH  
I didn't know you could cook.

DEREK  
You never asked. Here. Chop up the fruit.

MEREDITH  
I can't cook. Seriously.

DEREK  
You can chop up fruit. Here, you take a strawberry, then cut  
the top off, then slice it like this, then slice it again this way.

Derek demonstrates for Meredith, then holds out the handle of the knife to her. Meredith takes the knife  
from Derek and does how he demonstrates.

MEREDITH  
I guess.

DEREK  
This is good cutting practice for you. Izzy, trade places with me  
and cut up the rest of the broccoli.

Derek goes over to the chicken and puts it in a pan on the stove, letting the chicken sizzle.

Upstairs, a blow dryer is turned on.

MEREDITH  
That girl is going all out. Doing her hair?

GEORGE  
She doesn't normally?

MEREDITH  
Everything about that girl is natural. No make up, no hair products.  
It's like pulling teeth to even get her in high heels and a dress.

GEORGE  
She's a naturally beautiful woman… I can't believe I just said that.

IZZY  
Georgie and Ripley sittin' in a tree…

George gives Izzy a death look.

GEORGE  
Never call me Georgie. Ever.

INT. DINING ROOM

George, Izzy, Meredith and Derek were just finishing eating dinner when Ripley finally began to descend the stairs.

George was the first to notice one high-heeled sandaled perfectly pedicured foot materialize into two perfectly  
shaved legs, into a black dress slit up one side with an angled hem and only one shoulder strap. Ripley's brown  
hair bounced in waves around her. Her make up was light, and emphasized her eyes, making them seem wider  
than normal. The dress hugged every curve that Ripley had with the hem flowing with her movements.

George begins to choke on the water that he was drinking, coughing loudly.

IZZY  
Are you okay, George?

GEORGE  
Fine. (coughing.) Fine. (coughs).

MEREDITH  
(whistling) Don't you look hot. Hot date?

RIPLEY  
Nah. I'm going out with some of the Psychologists in the area.

DEREK  
You guys hang out?

RIPLEY  
You guys usually only have friends in the surgical department, we usually only have  
friends in the psych department. If nothing else, it's to check out the competition. Of  
course the guy that asked is hot, which is completely beside the point.

Ripley stops at the mirror by the front door and fluffs her hair up.

RIPLEY  
I have to go meet them at the restaurant. Don't wait up.

Ripley exits the house.

MEREDITH  
Hey, Derek. Want to spar?

DEREK  
You don't fight fair.

EXT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE – BACK PORCH

Meredith sits on a wooden swing on the back porch, a medical book held up and one foot pushing off the ground, making the swing  
go back and forth. Back and forth. Derek slips out the back door, expecting the back porch to be empty. Meredith looks up in time  
to see him turn to go back inside.

MEREDITH  
Hey.

Derek turns back around to face Meredith.

DEREK  
Hey. I'll just go back inside.

Derek turns to leave.

MEREDITH  
Derek.

Derek turns back at the sound of Meredith's voice.

DEREK  
Yes?

MEREDITH  
Why haven't you apologized for calling me a whore?

Derek sighs and sits down next to Meredith. Meredith tucks both legs underneath her and puts her book aside.

DEREK (sighs)  
I didn't call you a whore. Is that what the punching was about?

MEREDITH  
No… Okay, maybe part of it. But you sure as hell implied it.

DEREK  
I know I did. And I'm sorry. Really sorry. Can't we just forgive and forget?

MEREDITH  
Forgive and forget? You implied that I was a WHORE. It's not going to  
be that easy, Derek.

DEREK  
Meredith, you make me crazy. The thought of you with the Vet? Crazy.  
The thought of you with George… The first someone that I knew that  
you slept with after me… INSANE…

MEREDITH  
That whole time you were with Addison.

DEREK  
She was my wife.

MEREDITH  
That fact didn't make it any less painful for me.

DEREK  
I know.

MEREDITH  
You had no right.

DEREK  
I know I didn't. It's just… Meredith… I love you…

MEREDITH  
You chose Addison.

DEREK  
I know.

MEREDITH  
That doesn't change anything right now, Derek.

DEREK  
But Mer-

MEREDITH  
No, listen to me. It doesn't change anything right now. You're still married to Addison.  
You chose Addison. And that hurt. A lot.

DEREK  
So the exam room?

MEREDITH  
You tell me, Derek.

DEREK  
It made me realize that Addison… We tried to fix things. Really tried. But…  
Ever since she came, there's been a dark cloud over me. Following me  
around. Just trying with her… It wears me out… But with you… You're  
when the sun comes out after a rainstorm.

MEREDITH  
It's not enough right now, Derek. You have a lot to prove to me. A lot to make up for.

DEREK  
I know.

MEREDITH  
It's not going to be easy. And I'm still with Finn because he's perfect for me.

DEREK  
Nothing that is worth it ever is. Nothing with you is ever easy… Perfect you  
use that a lot to describe Finn. Did you ever use that when describing me?

MEREDITH  
I don't have to answer that! And he is an amazing guy. As long as we're clear that I'm with him…

DEREK  
As crystal… I still have your panties.

MEREDITH  
Damnit. I want those back.

DEREK  
It's been awhile since you went to Joe's.

MEREDITH  
How do you know that?

DEREK  
Because I've been going there every night since the exam room.

MEREDITH  
Are you stalking me?

DEREK  
Just some friendly stalking. Joe's been asking about you guys.

MEREDITH  
I know. Izzy's here… She's needed us. But I think she's getting  
better. Not great, but better.

The back door opens and Finn stands there, looking unsure of everything.

FINN  
Meredith…

Meredith jumps up off of the swing.

MEREDITH  
Finn! It's not what it looks like.

FINN  
What does it look like, Meredith?

MEREDITH  
Like I'm talking to Derek.

FINN  
I can't handle this.

Finn walks around the side of the house. Meredith hesitates only a second before sprinting after him.

MEREDITH  
Finn, wait! Pleas. Wait.

Meredith catches up to Finn and Finn wheels around.

FINN  
What have you been honest about Meredith? Because you said there wasn't  
anything between you and Derek, but there was. You slept with Derek, and  
waited to tell me. And I show up here, to surprise you and you're with him.  
Is there anything that you HAVE been honest about Meredith?

MEREDITH  
Finn, he's staying here. On the couch. Addison threw him out and he had nowhere  
else to go.

FINN  
You could have said no.

MEREDITH  
Regardless of everything that's happened, he's still my friend.

FINN  
Friend that you slept with who is still married. (pause)  
How can I trust you that he's sleeping on your couch, anyway?

MEREDITH  
Ripley.

FINN  
Ripley? What does she have to do with this? Are you sleeping with her, too?

MEREDITH  
Acutally, yes. She's been staying at my house, in my bed since she came into  
town because she doesn't have anywhere else to go. George and Izzy can  
vouch for that, too.

FINN (angry)  
Isn't that convenient? (pause) Meredith you have to be honest with me all of the  
time. Not part of the time, not when it's convenient. All of the time.

MEREDITH  
I know. I'm trying. Really trying, here Finn. I promise. I just couldn't find the words  
to tell you that Derek is staying here. Indefinitely.

FINN  
What are we doing here, Meredith? Because love… relationships… Shouldn't be this hard.

MEREDITH  
I'm trying, here. You're a vet, who births ponies and has plans and who likes dogs. And  
who has an ex-wife. And you are absolutely perfect. I'm not perfect. But I'm trying so  
hard. To change for the better. Not because you asked, or demanded. Because I want to.

FINN  
I'm trying to be patient.

MEREDITH  
I know you are. And I appreciate it more than you could ever know.

FINN  
You've given more to him than you ever have to me.

MEREDITH  
I'm working on that, too.

FINN  
This is it Meredith. I can't give you anymore chances. You have to be  
honest with me. Because there is a good, very high possibility that I  
might be in love with you.

MEREDITH  
Might be?

FINN  
Might be. I don't want to get hurt again, Meredith. I can't go through all of that again.

MEREDITH  
All right. Things will be better. I promise. Girl Scout's honor.

FINN  
Were you a girl scout?

MEREDITH  
No.

Finn starts laughing.

FINN  
Come here, you.

Meredith hops into Finn's arms.

FINN  
I do have plans. I want you to be apart of those plans. But we can't do this forever.

MEREDITH  
I know. I'll tell you the truth. All the time. Even the truths you don't want to hear.

FINN  
Good.

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
Yes, the things we put off do catch up with us. Rather quickly, at times. Sometimes  
we're let off easy, sometimes we're not. But everything catches up with us.


End file.
